Escape from Acme Labs
by Merakles
Summary: Buster and Babs encounter something on their way home from the movies. My 1st story here.


1

He awoke to see the white ceiling and immediately knew that he was in a lab. He did not know the how of his knowledge, just that he knew. Strapped to a table he knew that he had to escape soon, or the torture would begin anew. He struggles mightily with his bonds when a man in a white lab coat notices.

"He's awake. We've put enough tranq's in this one to knock out a herd of elephants."

"Well, we better inject him with more. No telling what would happen if he escapes."

As the technician prepares the needle for injection, the creature on the table begins to struggle harder, as if its very soul depended on it. Before the Lab Assistant could begin the injection, one of the bonds holding the creature snaps. It lashes out, knocking the nearby technician to the floor as the other technician, realizing the danger, rushes for an alarm. With its one arm free, it quickly removes the rest of the bonds holding it to the table and stalks the remaining conscious lab tech. It reaches the technician as he pushes the alarm creating all manner of noise and chaos.

The loud noises made by the alarm send the creature into a fury as it picks up the hapless technician and flings him across the room. It begins tearing apart the lab before finally bursting out the door. It begins tearing through the building, searching room to room, causing explosions and fires, all to find the exit.

2

It was evening outside as a blue furred rabbit wearing a red T-shirt was walking home from the movies with a pink furred rabbit wearing a yellow blouse and purple skirt. They were chattering on about how much they had enjoyed the movie they had seen and their favorite parts when they noticed where they were.

"Acme Labs...This place always gives me the creeps."

"Me too, Buster. You never know what kind of weird things they're doing in there."

"C'mon, Babsy, let's hurry past this creepy pl..."

Before Buster could finish his sentence an explosion from the lab rocks the night sending both bunnies to the ground. As Babs begins to recover, something lands on top of her. "Buster Bunny, you didn't have to use this as an excuse to get on top of me." Anything else she may have said was cut off when she opens her eyes. Instead of the blue furred face of Buster she sees the green furred face of a strange rabbit with odd reptilian features. Her blue eyes are drawn to his pleading bunny eyes as if mesmerized.

Buster recovers to see the sight of some strange rabbit-like creature with a long reptilian tail on top of Babs. "Hey! You! Get off my girlfriend!"

Babs' reverie is broken as the creatures bunny eyes shift into reptilian slits. It turns towards Buster and lets out a hiss of frustration as it leaps off Babs and disappears into the night.

"Babs, Are you all right?"

Babs sits there in shock momentarily, before screaming out, "WH-WH-WHAT WAS THAT - THAT-THAT THING?!"

"I don't know, Babsy, but we better get outta here before they try to blame us for this mess."

3

After helping Babs to her feet, the two young rabbits race off towards home not realizing they held hands the entire way. A short time later they arrive at the entrance of Babs' family burrow.

"That was a crazy end to an otherwise nice evening."

"I know, Babs, I'm just glad you're safe."

"Buster... Did you really mean it? When you called me your girlfriend?"

Before realizing what she was saying, he replies, "Every word."

She saunters up to him and is about to give him a very passionate kiss when from the burrow entrance is heard "AHEM." Standing at the doorway is Babs' father looking rather sternly at the young couple. Babs suddenly changes gears and grabs Buster into a quick embrace followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"I had a nice time at the movies, Buster. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Night."

Saying that she darts past her father and into her home, leaving a bewildered Buster standing there with his hand touching the cheek Babs had just kissed.

The stern look Babs' father had been giving Buster turned to a look of bemusement as he smirks at the young rabbits reaction. He reaches down and tousles Buster's hair and said, "You should get home, son. She'll see you at school tomorrow."

Buster mutters, "Yes sir.", as he turns and walks the short distance to his own burrow still touching the kissed cheek.

4

Deep in the heart of the Acme Forest a long abandoned cave has a new occupant. The half rabbit, half reptile creature that escaped from Acme Labs now makes this his home. Even the mighty wolverine would steer clear of this monstrosity that now hunts in the deep wood. Like a distant memory it knows it had escaped from another lab like the one tonight, but the where confounds him. It will come to him in time, but for now he will rest. And tomorrow he will forage. There are fields nearby teaming with vegetables and poultry and all matter of edible goodness.


End file.
